The Hollows
by a-lil-nothing
Summary: How would you mark the last night of your stay in a foreign city? For Naomi and Emily, the evening begins with lies but the truth eventually unfolds. A/U-ish, generation 2.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Hollows  
>Author: a_lil_nothing<br>Fandom: Skins  
>Pairing: NaomiEmily  
>Rating: quite smutty, you are warned<br>Summary: A/U-ish. Two random strangers meet at a pub in Barcelona and spend the night together.  
>Disclaimer: Loosely based on 'Room in Rome' which is loosely based on "En La Cama". I'll be using Naomi and Emily (which are not mine) but will give them back once I'm done playing with them. Sounds naughtier than I meant. 'The Hollows' is a song I quite like by a band called WHY? (It's also the first song to play on my itunes when I decided to post this fic. I tend to name the fics like that. Oddly, it works most of the times.)<br>Author's Notes: I've been MIA for a while but been writing a lot in the meantime. This is my first time writing a smuttish Skins fic, so I apologize because I try to make it more erotica than, lets say, porn. This all takes place within 6 hours so I tried to pace it realistically which is why this chapter is sooooooo long. Not British at all and English isn't my first language. Not beta-ed so feedback is more than welcomed. I have the second half outlined and expect to post it next week at some point. a huge_ thank you_ to everyone that has continued to leave feedback on my older fics and even subscribe for author alerts so long after I wrote them. much love, a lil nothing

* * *

><p>The shameless flirting and lustful glances slackened as soon as they exited the pub and stepped out into the cool midnight. Nervous energy surged around them. The city was waking up for the nightly festivities as these two, walking side by side, hands purposely brushing against each other every other step, shy smiles in acknowledgment, headed towards a more quiet location. The stroll to the hotel was maddeningly quick yet briskly slow. The ride up the ancient lift, more so. The walk down the dimly lit, sweet smelling hall… silent, deep breaths calmed the restless souls.<p>

Emily, ever the courteous host, held the door to room 605 open for her guest. The blonde paused, and quickly glanced at her companion who no more than five minutes ago had shamelessly invited her up for another glass of wine, before entering.

Taking in the modernly decorated room, quite different from her own posh one just a few streets over, the newcomer spoke, "I've never gone home with a girl before."

Emily grinned as she took both their purses and, without really looking, carelessly threw them on the small corner sofa behind her. The rustling of various contents broke the silence. She motioned for the coat. "I'm not just a girl and this isn't home. Besides, I'm willing to bet no one knows us in this city."

"Is that why you're here? To be inconspicuous?" Naomi asked, making sure to take out the lighter and her half empty pack of clove cigarettes before handing over the Burberry Prorsum.

"I just…" Emily hung her own coat as well, "I wanted to see Barcelona." She walked over to the mini fridge. "How do you spell your name?" she asked, looking for a bottle opener via various drawers and small cupboards.

"Is this a trick question?" Naomi lightly chuckled, watching her. "Can you not remember it? I told you three times."

"No trick. Just curious." Emily smiled, bottle and bottle opener in hand. "Never heard it before… Effy."

It was the first time the redhead witnessed a strained gaze emit from those enticing blue, blue eyes. Shyness: yeah, a random woman flirting with you in a bar. Nervousness: sure, heading somewhere with a stranger in a strange city. But, uncomfortable? That was new.

"It's short for Elizabeth," she signaled to the balcony, a silent request to smoke out there.

Emily nodded, watching how lovely the pencil skirt cupped her curves as she walked, how the back seam pantyhose moved with her long legs, how the high heels accentuated her calves. "Cant see you as an Elizabeth." She declared a minute later as she joined her, two glasses with white wine in hand.

Naomi turned away from the gorgeous city scene in front of her, exhaled the smoke upwards, the aroma of spices lingering anyway. "Really? And you're, what, a typical Katie? Or is it Katherine?"

Emily coyly smiled, setting the glasses on the wide railing. "We could be royalty, you and I."

"I'm distantly related to 17 century French aristocrat. Cecile Delacroix. She was beheaded during the French Revolution." She unflinchingly stared at Emily, "Her eyes carried on blinking for 14 seconds after her head was severed from her neck." Naomi finished her fag, softly stomping on it with her Blahnik.

Emily started at the admission, her face serious, gauging the storyteller's tale. But, whether it was the earlier drinks or the delicious excitement of the situation she currently found herself in, she couldn't prevent the laughter that erupted, "You're shitting me."

Naomi shook her head as she raised her hand and pledged, "Swear on the Crown that story is true." Her sober gaze turned into a pleased smile as she observed the redhead catch her breath. What was it about this girl? From the first moment she'd seen her enter the pub whilst talking to Pablo, one of the various blokes she'd met during the conference, she knew she was done for. It was automatic.

Emily handed her a glass, clinking them together once Naomi grabbed hers. "Why'd you come up here with me?"

The blonde took her time drinking the wine, enjoying the aroma, the flavor… quality Spanish wine. She gazed at Emily over the rim of the glass, "Life is all about meeting interesting individuals who you come across in ways that you'd never expect." The way her upper lip curled like that was incredibly sexy.

"So, it wasn't my tits?" Emily raised an eyebrow, "I saw you staring. Couldn't look away."

At that retort, Naomi almost choked on the liquid. "It's hard not to when," her eyes traveled to the low-cut neckline, "they're right in front of you like that." Glancing back up, she noticed the spirited redhead was blushing. A surprising change from the outgoing, straightforward, ball buster that intrigued her earlier that evening and stole her away. "And you? You walked across a crowded bar. Why me?"

She drank the rest of her wine. "He looked like a douche and you seemed bored." Naomi laughed out loud, a high pitched sound that should have been annoying but wasn't. It tickled Emily from the inside. "I… I wanted to kiss you. I want to kiss you now." Especially now that Naomi was softly biting her bottom lip, her face half turned, eyes staring at something she couldn't quite see. Emily returned the empty glass to the railing. "Your eyes," Naomi looked back, silent, "There's something… sad about them. It's gone when you smile though. You should smile more often."

Naomi delicately shook her head, inhaled and exhaled slowly, a decision made. "I should go."

The way she said it, like a question, was unconvincing. "Let's order some tapas. It's early still." Emily moved to stop her, praying her voice didn't sounds as anxious as she felt.

"It's late and…" she set down her half empty wine glass, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Emily moved closer, "So am I."

Naomi moved back, away from this shorter person encroaching her personal space. "We should get some rest then."

"Rest is overrated." Closer still, Naomi's back was now against the edge of the balcony, trapped.

"I really-" Emily's cool lips were suddenly on hers. The blouse grabbing, the pulling her in, the sweet taste of that satin tongue. She leaned into it, moaning, feeling. Hands roamed as tongues fought for dominance, electric jolts running up and down her body to places long dormant, glad she was pressed against a wall since her knees were becoming weak. She wasn't sure how long they kissed before she found the strength to pull away from that intoxicating mouth, "I can't. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Emily seemed somewhat amused. "Your hands are on my tits. I'm thinking you can."

"Sorry!" She dropped her hands, her fingers already missing the softness and warmth of those small but supple breasts. She kept glancing back and forth between the wet, swollen, ruby lips and deep brown eyes so close her.

Emily brows furrowed, trying to figure her out. She saw the attraction in the woman's gaze, felt it just now, why was she reluctant all of a sudden? "Are you married?"

"What?" Naomi was perplexed by the unexpected question, "No."

Emily lifted her left hand, flaunting the gold band on her middle digit. "It's on the wrong finger but-"

"This?" Naomi gestured to the ring and then gently pulled her hand away, "No. No, it's my mum's."

"In a relationship?"

Naomi started to answer her but stopped. She didn't know what to say, really. "Are you?"

"No."

"To which question?" Emily just looked at her. "What? You asked me first."

"I take it back, then." She was enjoying watching the blonde's reaction, how her eyes narrowed, her forehead crinkled in disbelief.

"We can't disregard it." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You've already asked it."

"I can do whatever I want." Emily smiled, eyes twinkling. She could watch her all night, every tiny facial movement, every timbre of that voice revealed so much. If only she had the time to learn it all.

"No, you can't. There are rules, or whatever, to this." She motioned with her hand to the two of them. "I'm not exactly sure what they are, but-"

"Are you a barrister?"

"What?"

"You're good at this."

"At having a conversation?"

"Arguing."

Naomi scoffed, "Some would call it debating."

"Others would call it 'I don't ever want to shut my mouth-ism'."

"Great. You're making me sound great." She rolled her eyes heavenward. "You're very annoying."

"Yeah, well. You seem to inspire it in me." There was something about the blonde's playful smirk, her mischievous eyes, her arresting presence, that Emily simply could not help herself. "Just give me a fucking…" She closed the distance, needing to taste and explore that flavored mouth again, hands tenderly unbuttoning Naomi's blouse, sliding the collar over the pale shoulders, letting it fall on the ground. She inhaled deeply, taking in the various lovely scents emanating from the woman in front of her: the clove, the light perfume, the lotion or soap used.

When her eyes opened, pupils dilated, ready, she saw her willing and desirous again. Emily kissed her right above her ample breasts, hands traveling up to unhook the laced bra, feeling the woman tremble underneath her fingers. "I want you naked," she kissed her collarbone, licked up her neck and nipped her jawbone, "in that bed," small hands now caressed her arse, looking for the zip, "with your long legs wrapped around me." She squeezed.

"Oh, _fuck_." Naomi surrendered, her belly burned as a rush of blood journeyed straight to her clit. She desperately kissed her back, trying hard to hide her lies in those kisses, these visceral emotions the only thing real at this very moment. "Whatever. Whatever you want."

Emily smiled into the branding lips. "Come on." she walked backwards, entering the room, tugging Noami by a belt loop in her skirt, "Everything once."

* * *

><p>It was the unfamiliar tone that woke Emily up. Confused at first as to where she was, what bed she was in, and what horrid music disturbed her sleep, she groaned. "Fuck." She lifted a pillow over her head trying to drown out the noise. "Fuck off!" she yelled, before, magically, the sound stopped. She sighed, leaning into the fabric, surrounded by the now familiar scents of the blonde on it.<p>

Then, the interruption began again.

Emily sat up, startled. "Oh." She muttered, noticing her cohort was no longer in the bed. She looked over to the dark bathroom and, then, the empty balcony, glass doors still wide open. "Cunting hell..." she shook her head in disappointment. "Of course."

It took her half a second to process the racket was caused by a mobile. She scooted to the foot of the bed, white sheets twirled around her body, searching every nook and cranny of the bed for that phone. Listening to it for the third time, she realized it was on the sofa. She was really going to have to reassess her hotness factor if the blonde had actually chosen this ringtone on purpose.

Seeing an unknown number, and oddly proud she'd learned how to use an iPhone because of Katie, she dragged the slider and hit the answer button. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice rougher than usual from sleep.

It was silent for a second or two. "It's, um, Effy." She was whispering, uneasy. "I guess I left my mobile in your room."

Her tummy contracted at the sound of that honeyed voice. Emily sighed. _Useless_. "Looks like it."

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm in the lobby. May I… May I come up and get it? I just… I need it."

"Of course. It's yours."

It was less than a minute later when a soft knock on the door reverberated throughout the room. Emily opened, toothbrush in hand, smiling none-the-less at the gorgeously disheveled sight.

"Jesus!" Naomi yelped, not expecting to see the redhead in the scud. She quickly glanced up and down the corridor, moving her inside, shutting the door with her heels. "Someone might be looking."

Emily was confused by her reaction. "It's almost two in the morning. Everyone's out or asleep."

"What are you still doing naked?" Naomi's eyes were wide, trying in vain to fight any downward movement.

"I don't wear pyjamas," she simply answered, heading over to the washroom to finish brushing her teeth.

Naomi caught herself staring in amazement at the perky arse walking away from her. "_Christ_," she quietly chastised.

"The girl you left in her bed, actually." Emily almost chuckled out loud, knowing she wasn't supposed to have heard that. She stepped out of the bathroom when she was done, trying hard to mask her disappointment.

Naomi saw it though. "I'm sorry." She honestly meant it; she was fiddling with her hands, her stance apologetic, her eyes… "Look, I-"

"I got the message." She didn't want to hear any excuses; she'd grown tired of them her whole adult life. Emily smiled sadly at the blonde. "I'll manage. Your mobile is over by the night stand," she said, pointing towards it.

Naomi took the dismissal for what it was and walked over to the edge of the bed to get it. She couldn't help but look at the mattress, the white sheets a wrinkled mess, the coverlet half on half off, pillows strewn about as evidence of what transpired. No less than half an hour ago she'd been lying on that same bed, spent, satisfied, and, then, hyperventilating for her life once the redhead dozed off.

The bottom of the bed dipped as Emily sat on it, crossing her legs, looking down at the tiled floor, waiting.

She gazed at the deliciously naked back taunting her and moved closer to it, leaving her mobile where it was. "I am sorry." She repeated.

"Stop saying that."

Her chest ached when she heard the tone. "Katie…" she reached out to her, worried. She did not want this incredible person to hate her. Couldn't bear it. It had been such an amazing evening until she ruined it.

"Don't." Emily squirmed, not wanting those fingers to touch her again, ever. She wasn't sure how she'd survive if she was blessed with them one more time.

Naomi stood in front of her, looking at her, really looking. She could still hear the whispered moans, could still taste the salty-sweet skin on her tongue, could still feel her, filling her, reaching deep inside and making her body shudder over and over again. She had to touch her again, just had to. She began at the cheek, caressed her way down to the chin and gently tilted her head up. The brown eyes were curious at her actions but Naomi just carried on. She used her thumb to lovingly trace the thin lips she'd enjoyed sucking on earlier, biting and panting against.

Emily closed her eyes as she sighed, faintly smelling herself on those fingers. The touched moved to trace her nose, her eyebrows, her eyelashes. Then, her fringe was brushed aside, a soft, pleasant kiss placed upon her forehead, her face now cupped by delicate hands. She was rewarded by a dazzling smile when she opened them. She reached out and lightly brushed her lips across the top of her hand, softly, slowly. "Stay."

Naomi looked at her, eyes half lidded and almost black in want. She dropped her purse on the floor, kicking off her heels, as she quickly took off her blouse and bra. Emily wasted no time in unzipping her skirt, her hands leisurely caressing up and down her pale legs, sans hose. Little did she know they were crumpled up in the rubbish bin in her bathroom where Naomi had left them before making her escape.

Emily moistened her lips in anticipation as she lowered the laced kickers, thanking all the gods above for this second opportunity to take the woman in front of her. She pressed light kisses on her abdomen, smelling and savoring her again, licking, sucking, nipping, holding her in place by her soft, round arse, as her mouth trailed southwards. She wanted to memorize her, if this was to be the last time she would ever touch this body, she wanted to make sure she learned it all.

Naomi was breathing hard already and shut her eyes tight, seeing stars again, when Emily's knowledgeable tongue went exactly where she needed her to go. Her fingers quickly lost themselves in the red, red hair, gently massaging, bunching, tugging. Her legs intuitively spread wider, using her connection with the redhead to keep herself from sinking to the floor, her knees having turned to jelly as soon as Emily entered her and began to suck at the same time.

Had it not been for Emily, she surely would have fallen over once the quick and powerful orgasm hit her. It almost caused her to drop, but Emily was still there, still her holding her erect. Gathering some of the red hair in her hand again, she gently pulled her up, kissing her without any reservation. After tasting herself on that mouth for a secondary time that evening, sucking on that tongue, clutching that round arse, she pushed the smaller woman on the bed and crawled up on her, flesh on flesh. She promptly entwined their legs, reaching behind her, trying to pull the girl impossibly further in to her body once more. The grin beaming from below managed to convince her that this was absolutely the best way to apologize.

* * *

><p>Naomi, lying on her side, right leg curled over Emily's, left hand propping her head up, couldn't stop caressing the redhead's creamy skin underneath her. Her bedmate was lying on her tummy, arms beneath her chin, head turned away, completely at ease under the blonde's ministrations. Lazy eyes followed her own hand while the tip off her fingers lightly trailed down… up… down again to the curve of her lower back, over her arse and back to the shoulder blades. It was like compulsion. She wanted to write words, secrets, a map even, that would remain imprinted on that body after this night was long gone. She'd never felt this way before. Ever. It was all a bit ridiculous, after all, feeling this way about a girl she'd only met five hours ago.<p>

She leaned over to kiss her shoulder, neck, and then licked down along Emily's spinal cord, blowing hot air over the wetness afterwards, watching the skin pucker in response and her body quiver. She nervously bit her lip before admitting, "I lied to you."

"About what?"

"I have been with a girl before."

"I know." Emily felt Naomi's hand abruptly stop after such a nonchalant reply. She moved her head around to look at her, eyes sparkling, "You took to my cunt like no novice."

Surprised by the answer, Naomi tapped her bottom playfully. "Maybe I'm just that good," she countered, smug. A loud and husky laugh filled the room. Naomi narrowed her eyes, "Fuck you." She failed spectacularly in stopping a small smile from edging out.

Emily laughed once more. She turned her tired body over and held her hand, playing with her long and talented fingers, "Tell me about her."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Naomi half shrugged. "I'll tell you, if you tell me," she encouraged.

"No," the blonde sat against the headboard, crossed her arms over her belly.

Concerned she would pull away again, Emily refused to let her hand go, wanting to stay connected any which way. "Effy…"

Naomi gingerly shook her head, the drawn out sigh that followed a precursor to the naked truth. "For fucks sake, my name isn't Effy, okay?" She looked at the redhead, eyes expressing deep remorse, then they darted away. She hated, absolutely hated, the way she'd whispered that name every time she… "It's Naomi. My name is Naomi."

Emily sat up. "Really?" she asked, wide eyed, no malice in her voice.

Naomi bit her lip in apprehension, "Yes."

"Naomi," Emily's heart sped up as she watched Naomi's eyes brighten, a timid smile spreading over the kissable lips across from her. "Nai-omi. Nay-"

Shoulders slumped in annoyance, "Bloody hell. What you doing?"

"Testing your name on my tongue," she winked. Naomi's blush spread from her cheeks down to her naked chest. Emily appreciatively trailed two fingers down her sternum, feeling the heat, a bit of sweat. She ran the back of them over the swell of a breast, watched as the nipple puckered. "It suits you." she paused a moment, realizing something. "Thank fuck for that. For some reason it felt odd calling you Effy."

"Yeah, well…" it was getting a bit hard to process any thoughts while Emily kept reverently doing that thing she now was doing with her fingers, "I couldn't think of a name when you asked. She's my best mate."

"And she was the first person to pop in your head?" _She must be important_, she thought. After all, that was the same reason she'd gone with Katie's name instead of her own during their flirtatious introduction. "Tell me about her." She languidly sat on her lap, both hands now occupied, travelling all over the silky-smooth skin in front of her.

Naomi blissfully shut her eyes, "You need to stop doing that if you want a coherent reply." Emily smiled broadly as she settled in between Naomi's bed sheet covered legs, leaned back on her hands and raised her eyebrows. The ambrosial scent and erotic display in front of her short circuited her brain for a moment. "…She is related to Cecile Delacroix. I wasn't lying about that."

"And?"

Naomi's hands unconsciously moved to Emily's unclothed legs, thumbs gently caressing her knees, nothing sexual, just physical contact. "She's… she's the most tenacious person I know."

"How so?"

"A lot of shit has happened to her yet she perseveres. Her home life was rubbish, her mum's an alcoholic and her first love went missing, presumed dead, when we were seventeen." Emily sat up, brushed a bit of her long, wavy blonde hair behind her ear. "She's been in hospital three times. Mental hospitals. She's had, um… reality breaks, I guess you can call them. She comes back though, each and every time a bit stronger. Sometime I wonder what that would be like. How to deal with such a thing. To not know what's real, what is. Like a holiday from your life… yourself."

"Is that what you want?"

"No. I think I'd miss it. The fact is life makes too much sense to me, not enough to her."

"You balance each other out."

Naomi nodded. "Like twins on opposite sides of the spectrum."

"I'm a twin." Naomi's double take would have been funnier if this were the first time someone didn't believe her. "I am nothing like her. My sister does what she wants, when she wants and doesn't think about anything long term. I like to think I am the normal one, at least I hope I am, even though sometimes I wish I were more like her."

Emily cherished watching Naomi's head tilt sideways, eyes widen, her mouth sputter when the light bulb of realization went off. "Katie."

She held out her hand in greeting, "Emily. Pleasure to meet you." Naomi didn't let go of her hand after the customary length of time, just half smiled at her. "What?"

"Emily." Naomi grinned. "It's pretty."

"Come off it. 'Emily' is boring."

"Breaking out of your boring box here?"

"Are you a psychologist?"

"Nah. I just have a lot of experience with them." Realizing how that sounded she quickly amended, "Not for me! Because of Effy. I've never. Although I probably should've with how I grew up." She scoffed at that thought.

"I've been to a psychologist."

"What for?"

Emily smiled slyly, shaking her head at the blonde, tut-tutted even. "I thought we weren't allowed to talk about anything too personal. One of the 'rules'," she finger quoted, "or whatever."

Naomi rolled her yes, almost laughed out loud. "Obviously that rule has been broken, _Emily_." Especially considering how intimate they'd been the last few hours with their hands, mouths and tongues, and how intimate they were right now.

"Obviously." Emily rejoined. She sighed, before continuing, "There were some… family issues… when I first came out."

"You're gay?"

"I'm a lot of things," she answered swiftly. Emily's hand moved to Naomi's thigh after her sheepish apology. "My family… they didn't take it very well. Mum thought I was impressionable- that someone was putting ideas in my head. I'm the younger twin, you see, and Katie's always been in charge. I don't know why that is, but it is. Katie and me, we were always together. Everything together. Eating, sleeping. Until we were 9, we used to take a dump at the same time."

"Jesus!"

"Yeah. No secrets, there's no point. Katie thought I was jealous of her, that I conjured it up for attention. She got more boys than me, thought she looked better in clothes than me, and was more popular than me. Fact was she was just a slag and I didn't care for any of the boys she would fling my way."

Naomi's gaze never wavered as she interlocked their fingers, pulling her a bit nearer, "So, you've never?"

"I pity shagged my best mate, Jonah, in college just to see what the fuss was about. Once was enough. Thanks."

"So, that outfit tonight…"

Naomi's giggle was addictive, Emily laughed as well. "They're Katie's."

"Yeah? You looked nice. From the neck down." Emily evil eyed her, but Naomi new she was kidding. Naomi kissed her cheek, caressing the frizzled fringe away from her forehead, playing with the edges of her hair. "Do you have a photo of her?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"I want to know if I'm with the hotter twin. Otherwise, I may just have to go in search of the real Katiekins."

"You're awful!" Emily scolded, then leaned over to grab her flip mobile phone on the opposite bedside table.

Without thinking, Naomi licked her lips. Some previously unknown part of her wanted to bite that hip, suck and kiss it. Maybe she really was a muff muncher after all. Her eyes quickly darted to the sheets when Emily turned back around, smirking, having caught Naomi looking. After searching for a particular photo, Emily showed Naomi how identical twins were not always identical.

The snort was out before she could stop herself. "That is fucking hilarious! I wasn't aware such an outfit came in leopard print. Are you sure you're twins? You don't even look alike."

Emily spontaneously kissed her, deep, and as long as she physically could before stopping to catch her breath. "Thanks."

Having recovered, Naomi scrolled for some additional photos, curiosity getting the best of her. "Who's this?"

"That's my dad. And that's James, my little brother. He's is a total perve."

"How did he react when you came out?"

"He was all for it, the little shit. Told me to record it."

Naomi looked at her like she was insane, "I meant your dad."

"Oh. At first, he thought I was taking the piss. He's a good soul. Bit daft some times but then he became my first true ally."

"Have your sister or mum come around?"

"It took a while. But, I sat them down one day and told how I felt."

"What did you say?"

"I told them to shove it up their tits."

Naomi laughed and continued scrolling. There were photos of random landscapes, buildings, food. Some pub shots, group shots and more, "Who's this?" she asked after seeing the same girl pop up in various ones.

"Friend from uni." Emily took the phone away, chucking it to the floor, sitting fully on top of Naomi again, chest to chest, belly to belly. She lovingly dragged a finger down the side of her face, nibbling on her lower lip, kissing her. "What about you?"

"What?" Naomi really had no idea what she was asking, all she knew was that the hot body on top of hers was making her ache all over again. It was burning, a pleasant burn that worked its way to her abdomen and below. Emily quickly scanned down to their knotted bodies. "Oh… I'm not sure. I'm not sure like you are."

"What aren't you sure of?"

Naomi kissed her neck, licked up her throat, her deft hands now gently pinching Emily's nipples, causing the redheads hips to start swiveling against her. "Can't things ever be complicated?" she asked, her forehead against Emily's collarbone.

"You know what I think?" she lifted Naomi's face towards her, moaned into the kisses, hand cupping her cheek, "I think you should do what feels right. And you-" she closed her eyes, pushing further into Naomi with her hips and upper body, "You feel very, very right."

The weighty kiss that followed the admission caught Naomi's breath, again. Honestly, she really shouldn't have been surprised anymore. It was the same each and every time Emily kissed her, it flooded her. She devotedly ran her hands up and down her lover's back, moving them to the front and teasing Emily's cunt while their mouths never broke apart. Running her fingers over the silken entrance at random, she could feel the redhead's increasing wetness, smell her arousal, experience her whimpers as she breathed into her and quaked against her hand.

Naomi tenderly moved Emily backwards so they were lying flat towards the end of the bed, twisting her body slightly so she could get their position just right, adjusting the angle and depth. After what seemed like ages, the slow, gentle teasing of lips and hands changed in speed. It was suddenly hot and heavy, sweaty and bold, frantic. Somehow Emily ended up on top and began moving down her body with bites, licks and kisses.

"Wait," Naomi interrupted, reaching out for Emily and aiding her back up. Emily's question quickly flittered away when she tenderly kissed her mouth, whispering "I need to hear you say my name this time" as she squeezed her body close yet again, her right hand moving in between Emily's trembling thighs.

"_Naomi,_" Emily swooned as soon as Naomi's graceful fingers entered her, trying with all her might to not collapse on top of her. "_Holy fuck,_ _Naomi_."

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hi. a hundred apologies for the delay of updates. it has been very, very busy at work. thanks to all that have continued to add this story and sign up for alerts. i'm finishing up the last part to this story. i hope to have it before i go on vacation. many thanks, again!

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>God<em>…" Naomi gasped for air, and threw her arm over her sweaty forehead once her head rested against the pillow. Her whole body refused to stop vibrating; Emily's tongue was that insanely talented. "…_Jesus_."

As Naomi caught her breath, Emily took a unhurried, indirect route up her body. She paused every few seconds to kiss shins, knees, thighs, and both hips. She kissed her belly, her ribs, the middle of Naomi's chest, tasting the sweet saltiness of sweat, before meeting her mesmerizing eyes. She half laid over the warm body, felt her shake, felt her chest rise and fall. "You religious? You say _Jesus!_ and _Christ!_ a lot."

Naomi chuckled and lightly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "The closest I ever got to religion was this wanker that lived with us who called himself the Messiah."

"Why was there a crazy person living in your house?" She almost groaned at her own question, her eyes shut at how incredibly rude that sounded. "I mean, unless, that was like your dad or brother or-"

Naomi rolled her eyes, squeezed the smaller body close. "I grew up in communal living." Emily's skin was so soft, so warm. The open balcony door didn't do much to cool the two, especially after all that physical exertion. "There were fifteen people living in my house at one point and only one of them was related to me."

"That's proper mental."

"Most were nice. Some were fucking batty. One guy walked around naked. Just a beat up cassette player strapped to his hips."

"Now I'm really surprised you haven't been to therapy." Emily laughed.

"I did say I probably should've." Naomi turned, she and Emily were now lying on their sides, eyes leveled.

"How'd everyone fit? Was it a large house?" Emily ran her fingers over Naomi's hip, across the belly and back.

"I don't know how. It wasn't a large house at all. My mum… I guess you could call her a hippie cow. Totally into the communal ideology." She casually brushed the red hair in front of her, caressing the ear next to it, then alongside the chiseled jaw line to the chin.

"I didn't know hippies still existed."

"Yeah, well... She grew up under Thatcher and was trying to save the world from disaster."

"Is she no longer?"

"Nah. When I was sixteen she fell in love with my Irish politics teacher and kicked everyone out. She's still involved with several eco-villages but says all she really needs now is regular sex and potatoes."

Emily giggled as she looked straight into Naomi's eyes. She took in a deep breath, relishing the blissful smells and incredible heat between them. It was overwhelming. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so relaxed, so content, just being with someone. It felt effortless. They stayed silent for a bit, only the random noises floating inwards via the balcony interrupting their quiet moment.

Naomi's blue eyes disengaged from Emily's piercing brown ones and slowly drifted downwards. "I like your nose." She jokily tapped the tip of it, breaking the growing tension between them.

Emily laughed once more. "What? I hate it. It's-" her protestations ended as soon as Naomi kissed it and, then, her lips.

"Doesn't matter what you think. I like it. It's cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah," Naomi smiled, the light reaching her eyes, "Cute."

It was so rare, these fleeting seconds when Naomi's face lit up from within, that Emily's lungs stopped working for a second before she was able to speak again. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Naomi was visibly stunned by the veracity in her tone. She willed her body to not blush but it didn't help.

"Like I said earlier this evening," Emily sweetly touched the upturned lips before her, " you should smile more often."

Naomi rolled her eyes playfully before she took Emily's wandering hand and kissed it, smiling again, before moving to get up out of the bed.

Emily sat up quickly, worried. "Where you going?"

Naomi turned back to the bed. "I'm just-" she pointed to the wash room.

"Sorry." Emily grumbled, her fingers mindlessly playing with the thin blanket underneath her. "I…"

Naomi gazed at her as a weighty sense of guilt overwhelmed her. She leaned over and kissed Emily's uneasiness away. Hands quickly pulled her close again, their lips never separating for more than a nanosecond. Naomi pushed the redhead back onto the bed and straddled her, restraining her wrists above her head as her mouth never ceased kissing the supple lips of the woman beneath her.

Emily half-heartedly struggled to slacken the blonde's hold on her. She didn't want to be released, truth be told, all she wanted was to be able to touch the blonde- everywhere. Chiefly while Naomi did that thing she was doing with her hips, slowly and delicately grinding herself into her pubic bone, dripping, driving her mad with desire as her kisses relocated from place to place on her upper body. Subconsciously, she wondered how Naomi could easily bend like that and how else she could bend that body of hers.

Naomi whispered hotly in her ear, "I shall return," and nipped her chin before winking.

Dumbstruck by the sudden departure, Emily couldn't stop a splutter from escaping. "Cock-tease!" She yelled out only to smile widely as she heard Naomi laugh like a naughty little child as she scurried away, her hands demurely covering her backside.

After flushing, Naomi proceeded to wash her hands, catching her reflection. She almost rolled her eyes at the state of her long, blonde hair all disheveled as it was. It was a rare occurrence, she was always so perfectly put together that colleagues and even friends would tease her about it. Her gaze turned to her eyes, usually determined and sharp, yet this time she saw warmth in them, a tenderness she hadn't seen in a very long time staring back at her.

Via the bathroom mirror, she observed as Emily walked up to the mini fridge. She couldn't help but smile as she gazed at her naked form, the light from outside illuminating her skin from behind and making her look radiant. She carried on looking as Emily drank straight from one of the bottles of water, watched the long white neck as she held her head high, saw the movement of her elegant throat as she swallowed. A finger wiped off a trickle of water on her chin and for an instant Naomi wished she'd been able to lick it off instead. She realized she was washing her hands longer than necessary and her smile slowly faded. She closed her eyes and shook her head to some extent. "What are you doing?" she whispered, searching her face for the answer. She touched her mouth, inhaling Emily's scent on her lips, her belly doing a little flip without her consent. What the actual fuck was going on with her?

Searching the various vanity drawers she found what she was looking for and proceeded to use the hotel amenities to brush her teeth, content that at the very least they carried a toothpaste flavor she liked. She then washed her face feeling oddly sad to lose Emily's taste, her scent, not knowing what would happen next. Finding Emily's kit, she used the redhead's lotion not bothering to ask for permission first.

As she walked back to the main room she noticed her discarded skirt and blouse were still on the floor, wrinkled, where Emily had swiftly taken them off her. She thought about picking both up, hanging them, maybe putting the blouse back on, but Emily was now standing in front of her looking at her as if she were seeing her for the first time.

Lightly cupping the left cheek, Emily grinned. "I like this," she tenderly caressed underneath Naomi's left eye at the now openly displayed beauty mark that the blonde habitually covered up with make-up. "My sister and I would draw a fake spot near our eyes. Hers was on the left, mine was on the right. We mirrored each other." She handed her the water bottle with a quick kiss. "Stupid twin thing."

Naomi gulped down the remaining liquid after Emily sauntered off to the washroom. She headed back to the bed, shaking her head as she walked past her clothes, chucking the now empty bottle on the small sofa. She grabbed her mobile and sat on the bed. She needed a distraction.

"Tell me three things about you as a child," Emily asked after using the facilities.

Naomi was still looking at her phone, double checking her departure time, "Eh?" she asked absently.

"Go on. Three things about you." Emily said, turning off the bathroom light. She glanced over at Naomi on the bed and froze in place. Now sat against the headboard, the mood lighting behind her set an ethereal glow around Naomi's blonde hair. Like a halo.

Naomi placed her mobile next to Emily's and looked up at her, curious that the redhead hadn't joined her on the bed yet, "You coming or what?" Emily was just standing there, eyeing her with that look again so full of something. She felt her chest constrict, her cheeks burned. "Emily?" The air was heavy between them again.

"I…"

"Come here." She threw the bedspread off her legs, a vain attempt at snapping Emily out of her stupor. Little did she realize what it looked like, her naked body displayed so openly like this.

Emily probably did not know that the way she unknowingly licked her lips made Naomi's heart skip a beat. She possibly didn't comprehend that when her eyes narrowed, Naomi's stomach lurched. Or when her body came this close to the blonde, close enough so Naomi could touch her, it made her almost faint due to all the blood rushing down her body to one area in particular.

Naomi reached for her hand and pulled her towards her. Emily went in for a kiss but was deprived of one as Naomi uncrossed her legs and moved Emily around until the redhead's back was pressed against her front. She wasn't ready to look into her eyes again just yet. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's mid-section and kissed the edge of her neck. She could smell soap and a different toothpaste than the one she herself had used. Emily wrapped her own legs over Naomi's thighs, alternating her caresses between the blonde's soft calves and long arms, leaning back into the warm body enveloping her.

"Three things?" Naomi whispered near her ear, her hot breath tickling Emily's neck. She took her time to think of an answer, her thought process mainly concentrating on her hands touching Emily at the moment rather than her response. "I didn't talk until I was almost three years old."

"Really? How was that possible?"

"I dunno. There were always people around me saying something on my behalf." Naomi nibbled on an earlobe as her fingers played with Emily's belly button.

Emily sighed, her hand moving to caress Naomi's thighs. "Two?"

"Two… I was always involved in one protest or another. My first sentence was allegedly "Tory farce can kiss my arse'. Mum was quite proud."

Emily laughed then closed her eyes in bliss as Naomi nibbled on her outer ear, the back of her neck, her right shoulder. Quick fingers began to circle her nipples, and she subconsciously began to push back against Naomi, feeling the heat, the growing wetness. "Ever been arrested?" the redhead asked breathing softly, slowly.

"Can't confirm nor deny. I'm quite sure my juvie offender's records have been expunged, if I had been."

Emily turned her upper body to look Naomi in the eye. To her amazement, she knew right away Naomi was telling the truth. "So you have!"

"I might have accidentally struck a copper… when his face met my fist." Naomi half smiled.

"Naomi!"

"Ems, it wasn't my fault," she pouted. "Plus, he wasn't even a proper fuzz. He was a shifty guard taking his job way to seriously. They had fur in that warehouse." Her tone was severe. "Furs look best on their original owners. Tell that to Katie next time you see her." The small smile the sneaked out made her upper lip curl more than usual.

Emily was amazed by this woman. Not because of the effortless way the nicknamed rolled off her tongue, but by the fact somehow she already understood what Katie's sense of style was. She laughed out loud and kissed her long and hard, her hands grabbing Naomi by the back of her neck and not stopping until her lungs needed air. Smoothing her forehead against Naomi's chin, Emily was momentarily distracted by the blonde's amazing tits so tantalizingly close. She couldn't help it, her hands immediately cupped and stroked and teased.

She used her fingers to lightly trace the outer part of both breasts… painstakingly slow. So slow Naomi closed her eyes in pleasure and very _nearly purred__. _Emily then gently pressed her breasts together and kissed down the middle, smoothing her palms over Naomi's tips ever so slightly, not too soft or too rough. Her nipples, puckered and ready, were redder than normal, and the redhead didn't want to aggravate them if they were already sore. She made a mental note perhaps it was time to use ice cubes, maybe Naomi was into that sort of play, and smiled mischievously as her mouth connected with Naomi's and kissed her fervently.

She unintentionally squeezed the breasts when Naomi's left arm pulled her body closer as her right hand went straight to her cunt, airily rubbing her fingers against her. "Jesus, Emily," she murmured upon her lips, "It's like Victoria Falls down here."

"You…" Emily panted, "make me so wet." She began rubbing herself on the long fingers, trying to get Naomi to stop teasing and travel inside where she needed them.

"_Christ_." Naomi kissed her again. "Move back."

"What?" she asked, disorientated.

"Lay back…" She licked her lips, "On the bed. I…" her eyes, half lidded and full of want, scanned her body. "The thought of fucking you again is driving me insane."

Emily's pussy tightened. She quickly turned her upper body back around and lay on the bed, opening her legs as Naomi shimmied in between them. It only took two strokes before the blonde entered her, her teeth tugging on her lower lip as Emily's hips moved up to meet the thrusting.

* * *

><p>"Three." Emily nudged the warm, deliciously supple body on top of her.<p>

Naomi had been lazily resting her head on Emily's chest and was displeased by the interruption. "Huh?" she asked as she looked over at her.

Emily smiled at the scowl. "You've only told me two things so far. I asked for three." She affectionately ran her fingers through the blonde hair.

"…It was less of a question, more of a demand," Naomi sighed before answering. "Dairy free. You?"

"I was a doormat." She frowned at Naomi's blatantly rude chortle. "I was! I still am." Naomi's raised eyebrow made her roll her own eyes. Two could play that game. "I dunno. I had a very carefully constructed childhood."

"How you mean?"

"It was all… smoke and mirrors, you know? Pretending to be happy families." Naomi's pure blue eyes silently asked her to elaborate. "Have you ever loved someone and then something happens and you wonder if perhaps you didn't ever know them at all? When I was in uni, I found out my dad cheated on my mum with her fucking sister. He says he was young and scared and didn't know what he was doing but- You know. You fucking know. Wrong is wrong."

"Maybe you were a happy family. Perhaps your memory is now tainted by the admission."

Emily nodded yet shrugged at the same time, "I did start to think of my parents differently. I saw my dad doing everything to make my mum happy and my mum… she just wanted everything to be perfect. Always saying what's what. A bit melodramatic, really. But, I understood her better once I found out."

"Lucky you. I'm still trying to figure out my mum."

"Did you have a happy childhood?"

Naomi rolled off the smaller body, settled down beside her, her flesh prickling as the now cool air collided with her moist skin. "You must be joking... It was… I don't know. I was constantly surrounded by people. Everyone was always having a laugh or an argument or just being in everyone else's fucking business, but it was still… lonesome, I guess. Until I met Eff and, um… a few others."

Emily turned on her side, casting her eyes over the woman in front of her. How was it that Naomi's profile was almost as beautiful as her face? Her plum lips, her straight nose, her long eyelashes. On the spur of the moment, she kissed her temple. "Why-" Naomi's silent gaze made her hesitate, "Why did you leave? Earlier?"

"I…" Naomi looked away. Still, she couldn't lie, not anymore, "It was too much."

In an effort to break the awkward moment, Emily quickly kneeled over her lover's hips. She dotingly ran her hands down her chest and across her belly, tickling her sides anticipating a response. Naomi's short yell and, then, her laugh as she tried to wriggle out from Emily's playful attack pierced the quiet room. Both struggled to get the upper hand, Naomi not appreciating until that very moment that even though Emily was small she was still wickedly strong. A solid pounding on the wall from behind the headboard and a muffled yell from next door led to more fits of giggles.

Emily butterfly kissed the woman beneath her. "You are dazzling. I mean, really, look at you. Your tits are fucking mint. And your skin. It's… and these legs…" She looked behind her to the object of her statement, "Do you dance?" she asked as she stroked them.

Naomi's disbelief was apparent, she tried to sit up. "Do I look like a sodding stripper?"

Emily laughed and held her down by her shoulders, "In a conservatory, silly." She affectionately trailed her fingers down Naomi's arms, over her breast, past her bellybutton. As she maneuvered her body southward, her tongue licked that enchanting space between her breasts, her lips kissed Naomi's velvety skin right underneath them, and lightly pinched the nipples with her thumb and index finger. Slowly shifting down the now open legs, Emily's touch moved to her hips and silky thighs, hands traveling closer and closer to her target.

Emily was in her own heavenly world, engrossed staring at the cunt sparkling before her. She was focused on her hands, on her fingers playing in the warm wetness there, the sweet, sweet wetness she hungered to never stop enjoying. She leaned slightly forward and up on her knees just close enough to kiss her, inhaling the scent and blowing out over the mound so that Naomi could feel one tiny bit of the heat of what was to come.

"I can't stand it. I can't," Naomi moaned, her body ready to erupt. She reached out for one of Emily's hands and sat up. Both kneeling on the bed now, face-to-face, they were able to keep eye contact, kiss, and caress each other. With the pressure growing in her belly, Naomi brought Emily's hands up to her lips and kissed each digit one by one until she took them into her mouth, sucking, licking Emily's fingers sensually. After guiding them down her breasts, her belly, her abdomen, she wrapped her arm around the smaller woman and closed her eyes in bliss as Emily entered her. Her head rolled back, her spine arching slightly to accommodate this angle and the increased motion.

Emily held on to her, held her close, kissing her all over her face and upper body. When she kissed her right over her heart she felt a thousand nerve endings fire in response. The blonde's lustful sighing and electric reactions were all she would ever need. She knew she was ruined. Forever.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_A million apologies. Real life got real. Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and feedback since the last chapter. This fic has gotten longer than expected and so here is part 3. I figure it's about an hour of fic time for each chapter. It's not that the night is never-ending (which could be a nice thing with these two). I was trying to post it all in one shot but it got away from me. I had to re-read the first two chapters to figure out what was going on and what time they were at. Perhaps you should, too. _

_I do not own skins and some dialogue is taken from certain episodes and extras from series 4. I should warn this contains an episode 1, series 4 storyline in case you are averse to reading about certain characters. I'm not too sure about this part but what the hell. It's always a learning process with me. I have no beta and English is not my first language. Please point out any mistakes. Much appreciated._

_thanks again, everyone._

3

"We need to eat." Emily's voice was rougher than normal, her movements lazier, as she smiled mischievously at the blonde. "Food, of course. I'm starving."

"Mind if I have a quick shower?" Naomi asked, watching Emily reach for the telephone. "This sweat is sticking to me like a second skin all of a sudden."

Emily shook her head, leaning over to kiss down Naomi's spine, starting with her right shoulder blade. "You may want to take your time. That showerhead is excellent." She slapped Naomi's bum playfully as the blonde stood up. Her attention turned back to the phone as soon as a voice on the other end called out to her. "Oh, hello. Por favor. Para comer."

Naomi didn't want to wash any of Emily's scent away but a nice, warm rinse was definitely at the top of her list right then. Soaping up her aching muscles and tender areas, she thought about what a completely insane night this had been so far. That little firecracker of sexuality somehow just knew exactly what to do; she knew when to push, when to back off, when to let Naomi take the lead. Never in her life had she come so many times. Note even with… Usually it was once or twice and, then, done. But with Emily... each and every time they touched, kissed… indulged… was so different and devoted and even a little bit… loving.

She closed her eyes and stood under the jet.

This was supposed to be a one-night stand, nothing more, nothing less. But, the more time she spent with the redhead, the more she knew she was heading to previously uncharted territories. What began as merely physical interactions somehow segue into discussing personal matters and getting to know each other. She thought about how that, too, was another out of the ordinary consequence of the evening. She wasn't a sharer, never. Not with her friends, certainly not with her mum, and only once in a while would she open up and talk about things that exposed the very core of her. If ever, Effy was always the catalyst and she was usually stoned. It was as if the girl did that on purpose to make Naomi talk and not go insane- like she had.

By the time Emily jumped in the shower, Naomi was overthinking again, overanalyzing each and every thing that had happened and been said that night. It took her a second to register the smaller woman was standing in front of her. She quickly leaned over to kiss her, her arms pulling in the redhead.

"We cant." Emily sighed into the kisses, "Room service will be here any minute."

Naomi's hands moved across the wet skin. "You obviously haven't been to Barcelona before. It'll be at least 20."

"Don't." Emily giggled as her back was pressed against the cold, misty tile. "They have keys… They might think something's happened."

Moving her lips downwards, Naomi shook her head, "Not really caring at this very moment."

"Naomi- oh, _god_."

Openly staring as Naomi doled the creamy body lotion over her right leg, Emily tipped off the vanity and trailed a finger down her naked back. Looking at her via the foggy mirror, Naomi raised an eyebrow. "If you go any lower we'll never get out of this bathroom, Emily."

Emily grinned as she sat on the toilet lid, straddling Naomi's pale leg. She began to gently rub the ankle, the shin, the back portion of the lower _leg_, the knee, the delicious thigh. Further up she went and winked as she got closer to the apex of her legs. Seeing Naomi bite her lower lip and take in a deep breath, she raised her eyebrows. "Next."

Naomi almost toppled over; that's how fast she switched legs in anticipation of another round of Emily's sensual touch. Emily chuckled at the curiously flustered blonde and spread more lotion between her hands, rubbing them up and down the long leg in a similar fashion as before. After a minute, she looked down at the now perfectly moistened limbs in front of her. Her eyes slowly scanned upwards, her mouthwatering at the sight of the short, tawny hairat the junction of her thighs. Eagerly licking her lips she leaned forward, so close to her destination she could smell the lotion, the soap and something so very Naomi.

Just as she was about to kiss the blonde so intimately, a loud knock reverberated throughout the hotel room and a muted **'**Servei d'habitacions**' **originated from the other side of the door. Horribly disappointed by the disruption, Emily dropped her head against the body in front of her, not realizing her forehead barbed straight towards a pelvic crest.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_!" Naomi jumped back and bent over, hissing in pain, after Emily's brow connected with her bone.

"Oh, hells! Are you all right?" She reached out for the injured blonde, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Here." She maneuvered her towards the toilet seat and helped her sit. "I… I'll see if he can get us some ice or something."

Naomi grabbed her wrist, stopping her exit. "For fucks sake, you must have cracked your head against my pelvis. You're still naked, Ems." She brought her to eye level and looked to see if Emily had a bruise forming. "Hard head, you," she said, softly touching the red patch on Emily's forehead before kissing it.

Emily very nearly liquefied. The knocking continued.

"Yes! Be right there," Emily shouted as she quickly put on the complimentary plush bathrobe. With one last apologetic look at Naomi she went to open the door.

"Bona nit," the young hotel employee spoke in Catalan before registering the small woman clad only in a robe. "Eh…"

"Hola," Emily, nonplussed, opened the door wider for him to enter with the tray. Having grown up with a pervert of a brother she knew exactly where his mind was right now. "Thanks."

The boy, he couldn't have been older than 18, almost tripped over his own feet when he saw Naomi step out of the bathroom. She, too, was wrapped in one of the hotels lounging robes.

Emily watched him stare as she stepped out into the balcony, grabbing her pack of cigarettes and her lighter on the way. By the time Naomi drew out her first breath of smoke, Emily decided his ogling was enough. Soon there would be drool all over the carpet. "Hello?" she waved her hand in front of his line of sight.

"Perdoname." he said as he lowered the tray on the small table near the sofa, blindly handing Emily the receipt to sign, still captivated by the attractive blonde.

Emily rolled her eyes a she signed the bill. Handing him the paper, she motioned with her head at the other inhabitant. "Bella, si?" she hoped the kid understood her. "Es mia. Now, fuck off. Adeu." She closed the door behind the dumbstruck boy. "Tosser."

By the time she joined Naomi on the balcony, the blonde was staring out at the nighttime view, a slight smile gracing her lips. She offered Emily a cigarette once the redhead stood beside to her.

Emily shook her head.

"What are you scared of?"

"Uh, cancer." Naomi's laugh annoyed her. "Oh, Fuck it." She hastily inhaled, but the air seemed to go down the wrong path.

Naomi gently patted her back, "Steady, you didn't inhale properly. It's like smoking a spliff, not your once in a while cigarette."

"How do you know I don't normally smoke?"

"You've booked a non-smoking room. If you smoked…" she raised her eyes brows in a silent answer.

"How do you know I smoke cannabis, then?"

She smiled at Emily, thinking how cute it was she had used the word 'cannabis'. "Don't all photographers smoke weed?"

"Wha- How do you know I'm a photographer?" she asked.

"I saw… When I was gathering my things earlier this evening… I saw your portfolio. Your published work was underneath it." Naomi's smile was genuine. "Your pictures are lovely."

"Lovely?"

"Yeah. Problem?" she offered Emily a new clove. "Breathe in, now breathe in again so it goes there." Touching her chest, right near her heart, Naomi could feel the rapid heartbeat under her fingertips. After Emily's successful second inhalation, Naomi probed, "So… I'm yours?"

Emily's coughing fit was back, "You speak Spanish." She sighed, of course she did.

"My dad is from Ibiza. He fucked off when I was four."

"That must have been hard."

The blonde shrugged, the robe lifting with the movement. "I'm not bothered. He turned out to be a shitty little prick."

"Are you here to see him?"

Naomi shook her head, finished the clove after taking it back from Emily. "Coincidence... How do you know Spanish?"

"College. I figured 500 million people speak it, and I couldn't be arsed to learn Mandarin. Little did I know Spanish and Catalan are so fucking different."

"Why didn't you go to a city like Madrid instead?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't have met you now, would I? Must have been fate. Two random women meeting in a foreign city... I'm sure there's a story written about us somewhere out there." As Emily felt the tension between them returning, she changed the topic. "Lets go in. I'm fucking starving."

Naomi grabbed her hand, pulled her back. "It's a nice night. Let's eat out here."

For the last ten minutes Naomi hadn't been able to take her eyes off the redhead. Watching Emily eat was engaging. She was in her own little world. The way her dainty fingers grabbed the fruit, the way her lips curled up after dropping it in her mouth, how she closed her eyes as if that added flavor to the food. Sometimes it seemed as if she were tasting her favorite food again after a long spell.

"Strawberry?"

Naomi shook her head. "I think I'll just have some tea."

Watching her spread the jam over the artisanal bread, Naomi thought back to an article she'd read years ago about the connection between food preferences and personality. Seeing Emily chew with gusto made her wish she'd remembered what they had said.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Emily asked after more minutes of silence.

"Yes. Thank you."

Emily could sense she was losing Naomi again to her thoughts. The blonde had recently begun to stare off into her tea, her brows furrowed. Sadness shrouded her.

"Naomi?"

"…Her name was Sophia."

Emily watched her light another cigarette. It took her a few seconds to figure out what she was talking about. The other girl. The one who'd touched Naomi first.

Naomi's blue eyes stared off to nothing in particular. "I've tried to stop thinking but it doesn't work. You don't expect stuff to happen. You can't control it. You can't control anything." Naomi's hand shook a bit as she held up the clove up to her lips, inhaling. "…So I'm at this stupid open day and everyone's snotty and rude. And then I see someone. I'd never even spoken to her at college but it didn't seem to matter because then everything got really fun. And by the time we were on our way home, we were telling secrets and I could see she wanted to move her hand. She wanted to move it so much… So I moved mine..."

"And then?"

"I took her to mine, gave her some MDMA and then we… I fucked her. I fucked her and then I kicked her out of my house. I couldn't even look at her. I was so… I was so confused and lost and there she was just wanting me, looking at me with these eyes… I couldn't handle it. I fucking… I couldn't sleep that night. I was so ashamed by my behavior."

Emily tightly swallowed her food, "…Did you talk to her afterwards?"

Naomi shook her head sadly. "I… I couldn't. Every time I saw her I either walked away or ignored her. It was horrible. _I_ was horrible. Then, one night… Effy and I were at a club… she was there…"

"Hmm?"

"She… She killed herself. She'd taken some drugs and jumped off one of the stair landings." Naomi's water eyes connected with Emily's "She. Fucking. Jumped. Eff and I- We saw her. She did it right in front of us." She put out the cigarette, her breath coming in short. Fifteen years later it still haunted her. "I- I- still spend every day feeling like I'm going to puke."

Emily didn't know what to say. "…It wasn't your fault. Like you said, she killed herself."

"Doesn't help though. I knew she was having a shit time at home and… I was selfish. So fucking selfish. I didn't care. I just wanted to…" she wiped away the one tear that fell down her cheek, "We're all lonely and all we want is for someone to, you know, pay attention. And tell us we're beautiful…"

"Naomi." Emily reached out to hold her trembling hand.

She quickly brushed her off. "Don't, Em." Her eyes were hard, "Do not try to coddle me."

"What happened was beyond your control. You can't blame yourself for it."

"You don't know anything," Naomi chastised angrily.

"I do know. I know you feel shit and all you can do it feel it... Is this some sort of replay for you? You looking for a different outcome?"

Infuriated, Naomi clenched her hands as she got up from her chair. "Fuck you," she spat out.

Emily quickly followed, reaching out and grabbing her upper arm, hoping to stop the sudden exit. "No, Naomi! Don't you fucking-"

Before Emily could finish her sentence, Naomi grabbed her by the collar and backed her body against the balcony glass door. As she attempted to catch her breath, Naomi's lips were unexpectedly pressed against hers, her hands holding in the smaller woman by the back of the neck now. Against her better judgment Emily pushed into it, aware of why this was happening, being just as aggressive back, going as far as to actually bite Naomi's lower lip and tasting the coppery flavor of blood_. _

"_You_ are nothing like her. Just the thought of you drives me mad." Naomi conveyed, roughly tearing open the robe, and none too delicately palming her breasts, putting pressure on them as she licked and sucked on the pulse point of her neck, moving down all the way to Emily's puckered nipples. To adjust for their relative height differences, she pushed up her right knee, using her hips and leg muscles to create a movement that Emily efficiently bucked into. Emily sighed into a bite, trying to recover, trying to disrobe and touch Naomi in any way possible, but the blonde would constantly swat her hands away while their mouths connected over and over again.

Just as they were settling into a rhythm, Naomi shoved her onto the bed by force. Emily hastily sat up and discarded the robe, her thighs and legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Naomi let her own robe drop as she hungrily gazed at Emily's beautifully flushed face, heaving chest, heavenly tits. She pushed her flat onto the bed, gently ran her nails over Emily's shoulders, chest, belly, and hips. She then kneeled on the floor, easing her tongue across the back of her knees, the inside of her thighs, slowly working her way towards Emily's crotch, kissing and tracing around it once she reached her goal. She felt her squirm under her touch, glad her hands were free to stroke and fondle the rest of the warm body on that bed.

"I fucking love the way to you smell." She hovered over her pussy, inhaling deeply, her mouth watering at the scent, spreading her legs as wide as physically possible. "The way you taste." At a snail's pace, she brushed her tongue up and down the folds while Emily curled her fingers over the bed sheets, her outer lips glistening with arousal. "The way you feel, Emily." Naomi laid uneven, opened mouth kisses against her cunt, penetrating her tongue as deeply as she could, licking and nibbling on her clit every time Emily's moans got louder and louder. "I love hearing you come."

Feeling Emily's body burn, Naomi turned her over, lifting Emily's ass into the air as she spread her legs apart. She pressed her hips against her rear, kissing her shoulders and neck, hands roaming over her back until one worked its way to her dripping warmth again. Emily shakily pushed her upper body up from the bed and involuntarily moaned as Naomi's palm circled her wet slit, endlessly teasing. She gasped when a couple of long fingers entered from behind while the other hand moved around to play with her left breast.

A few minutes into the carnal connection, Naomi became fully aware of their detached stance, the lack of intimacy, and stopped suddenly horrified by her hardened actions. "Em?" she quietly asked, smarting from her stupidity. When the redhead did not reply, she gingerly prodded her to turn around. Emily's eyes were squeezed shut, lungs breathing heavily, her lips tightly pressed together. "Oh god, _Emily,_" she gently touched her, looking meaningfully into the now open eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry," her eyes welled up with tears again, worried.

"It's ok," Emily replied without any hesitation, still a bit out of breath. "It's ok." She lightly cupped Naomi's face between her trembling hands, gazing deeply into her blue eyes and seeing the mortification there, "It was… intense."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _Please believe me_, she silently willed. It _was_ different. Everything was different. She wasn't a sixteen year old little shit that thought she knew everything and didn't need anyone. "You are no substitute, Emily."

"I know," Emily soothed. "You're the one that has to believe it though."

Naomi looked deep into her eyes, seeing nothing but that strong emotion she was sure she didn't want to consider at this very moment. Emily saw the flicker of apprehension and quickly reached for her hands, holding them behind her body, bringing Naomi back into her personal space, chest to chest. She kissed her gently, making sure that what she couldn't say out loud was at least understood.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_First, I'd like to apologize for the horrible delay in updating. My computer died and work/life was really busy. Second, thanks to everyone that has left feedback, alerted for story updates and emailed. It's much appreciated. I'm sad to say that after this chapter I will have the epilogue. It's half-finished so it wont take as long as this update took. As with the last chapters please point out any mistakes I may have made. English is not my first language and I do not have a beta reader. =)_

4

It wasn't the sound of her mobile that woke her from her slumber. No, that ring tone was one she was well familiar with (so familiar, it had actually blended effortlessly into her dream). It wasn't the warm arms that hugged her closer to the soft, long limbed body pressed against her back that forced her brown eyes to open. It was the tender kiss between her shoulder blades that brought her into the present.

"I may have to reassess your hotness factor if you've actually chosen that ringtone on purpose," Naomi's voice muttered, sleepily. "What the fuck is that?"

Smiling softly, Emily reached over to the night stand in search of her phone, half dragging Naomi's upper body with her (the blonde's hands refusing to relinquish their hold on her breasts just yet). "It's Katie's tone," she explained. Her eyes darted to the floor where the mobile was currently lighting up a section of the white tiles. "Shit. It's on the floor." As Emily bent over to grab it, Naomi's nails tickled her skin as they traveled across her rib cage to her lower back. "We had a row earlier and-" she looked at the blonde a second, her breath catching at the sight of her naked, disheveled hair framing her beautiful face, blue eyes still a bit sleepy. She answered the mobile in a clearly irritated manner, "You've got to be shitting me, Katie, it's too fucking early in the morning for this… Yeah? So what…" She looked away, "I know, but… Katie, I meant what I said earlier…"

All the while, Naomi couldn't stop herself from running her fingers up and down the velvety back in front of her. She couldn't stop her nose softly brushing Emily's hair out of the way before another kiss was pressed against her skin. She couldn't stop inhaling the scent of her. She simply couldn't stop anything that had to do with the young woman in front of her. "I want to hear her voice," she hotly whispered in her ear, feeling a quake emanate from the redhead.

Emily put her sister on speaker. "Look, Em, stop being such a spectacular cunt, okay?" was the first thing Naomi heard. She almost giggled.

"She has a lisp?" the blonde asked instead. Her eyes widened at the same time Emily half turned towards her. She would have mucked up a second time with an apology had a small hand not been covering her mouth.

"Who's that?" a confused voice originated from the phone.

"It's the telly. I'm-"

"What the fuck? I know you're lying, bitch. Who's there?"

"No one." But her eyes silently communicated to the woman in question that that was the furthest from the truth.

"Fuck you, you cunting slut. JJ's having a fit saying he's lost you and Cora-" the tirade was cut off by Emily quickly flipping the phone shut.

"Fuckity fuck!" Emily closed her eyes and gently tapped the side of her forehead with the phone, "Fuck."

"She sounds charming." Naomi bit her lip in a failed attempt to stop a smile from forming at Emily's un-amused glare. The blonde leaned forward, ready to kiss that frown away before both jumped as a renewed ringing startled them.

Emily rolled her eyes before answering with a groan, "What- …I will be there! I don't need you to pick me up. I'm taking the train from Paddington... For fucks sake, Katie. Ugh! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Naomi watched in obvious surprise as Emily hung up once again on her sister and hurled the mobile away from them. The redhead moved so fast off the bed she could have sworn the movement wasn't humanly possible. "Are you all right?" she inquired as she observed the redhead pace back and forth cursing under her breath. Emily was about to blow a cork and it was quite hot to catch a glimpse of this other side to her.

"No…" Emily looked at her, her expression unreadable. "I… I'm…" she turned away before muttering something else.

"Sorry. Didn't quite catch that. I don't speak mumble."

Emily walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a new bottle of water. After almost downing it in one go she sighed, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm…" she didn't look at the woman in her bed- couldn't. "I'm getting married on Sunday."

"What?" the blonde's voice was a shocked whisper. "M-married?"

Emily looked over at her, her teary eyes ready to burst. "Yeah, married." She ran her hand nervously though her hair, feeling as naked as she actually was at that moment.

Without any conscious thought Naomi pulled up the thin bed sheet to cover her body. Her brows were still furrowed, her eyes confused by the revelation. "To whom?"

"Does it matter?" Emily asked dejectedly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Part of her wanted to rip the sheets off of Naomi's body and just kiss her senseless once more but she knew that was probably never going to happen again in her lifetime. Fuck impromptu trips to other countries in the middle of a panic attack and then meeting the woman of your dreams.

After a few unbearably loud seconds of silence Naomi probed, "Doesn't it matter to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Emily sniffled, tentatively reaching out to touch Naomi's hand. She stopped just short of it.

"But-"

"Are you in a relationship?" The innocent question raised a lump in her throat. The thought of someone else kissing and touching and holding her… Emily hated the thought.

"Yes." Realizing her mistake, Naomi quickly shook her head. "No… I mean, not anymore." It was still so fresh.

"Is that why you're here? To get away?"

"No," she shook her head softly, "I was here for the EU conference. I'm a solicitor."

Emily smirked, "You are certainly a skilled oralist. Where did you go to Uni?"

"You're avoiding the topic." Naomi chastised.

Emily shrugged her shoulders in defeat and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But… married. Christ." So many thoughts were swirling in her head at that moment. So many questions. "Do you love her?" she asked, not looking at Emily, not really looking at anything in particular.

"Of course I do."

Naomi stared at her, her eyes changing from confused to angry. "How can you do this? Jesus, Emily." She moved to get up but Emily quickly reached out and held her back.

"Don't!"

Naomi felt her face flush, her body stirring in anger. She had always been so skilled at shoving her emotions aside but this evening had been such a clusterfuck of feelings already that this was pretty much the last straw. "Don't? What were you thinking, Emily? How could you do this?" She loosened the redhead's grip and sat back against the headboard, wanting to leave but wanting to stay as well. Never, ever had she wanted to be _that_ woman, that other person in-between two people in a relationship. She knew what it felt like to be at home, alone, having an inkling of what was happening yet none-the-less waiting for the other person to come back. She may have been raised by a hippie of a mother but she still believed in commitment and promises and things that meant human beings were more than simply evolved apes. After a minute of contemplation she focused on Emily. "What do you expect me to say here?"

Emily's heart felt as shattered as Naomi looked. "Naomi…" She knew she had to explain, didn't know why but knew she just had to. "Katie and my mum have a wedding business. They've been planning it for months. They've worked so hard on it. I... I love her. I do. But, I'm not in love with her. Not anymore." Naomi's cloudy blue eyes were still full of mixed emotions. Her silence allowed Emily to continue. "Cora and I met the first year of uni. It was the first time I away from my family, from Katie. It was London, so big, so new, so… gay." Emily chuckled apprehensively. "We were together for a year before she cheated on me." Even though she wasn't looking straight at her, peripherally she registered Naomi's wide eyed reaction and knew a question was soon to arise but carried on. "I broke up with her as soon as I found out. I went a bit off the rails there for a bit- dated others- fucked, really, but my heart wasn't in it. I didn't see Cora again until after graduation. Ran into each other on Carnaby Street one day and…. We just… It was comfortable. I know what you're thinking-"

"Do you?"

Emily nodded slowly, her soul ached. "I'm pathetic."

Naomi reached out and softly caressed the thin fingers near her legs. It was insane how just touching the redhead made her feel better, calmed her down, made her relax. "No, Emily, I don't think you are pathetic. At least you broke up with her. I didn't break up with James after the first time. Or second... Or third. I'm not quite sure the number really."

"He cheated on you and you knew?" To say she was stunned was an understatement. Never in a thousand years would she have thought the blonde would have been in a relationship with someone like that. "How could you stay with him?"

"You don't know anything, Emily." Naomi quickly retorted. Knowing she was being rash she shook her head sadly and crossed her arms over her belly. This knee jerk reaction was always the same with her when it came to her relationship and she was tired of it. So tired. After taking a deep breath she asked, "It's not as simple as that, is it? Being with someone."

"Isn't it?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. I mean, I don't think so. He took the fall for Sophia's death. He told the police he sold her the drugs when they found my name in her fucking journal. Cook- James- helped me out, knew I wanted to be a lawyer and if that came back to me I'd never... He went to prison because of me. He lost everything. He sacrificed his future for mine."

"But-"

Naomi ran her fingers though her blonde hair. "I owed him."

"That's a reason to be with someone?"

"I'm not the one getting married to someone I don't love just because it's comfortable or whatever." She could see how that statement hurt Emily. Those brown eyes were so insanely expressive it was beyond ridiculous. She shook her head again, hating herself. "I'm sorry. That was horrible of me."

Emily didn't know what to say. "…Were you ever in love with him?"

Naomi did a half shrug-half nod. "It was a mix of a lot of things. We did have some good times but… It's difficult to explain Cook. First day I met him he wanted to show me what was tattooed on his cock. He was such a fucking prick, always wanting to willy waggle knowing he couldn't make me feel all right even if he stapled his tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer." Seeing Emily smile at that made her own mouth quirk, "We were sixteen and so stupid. He became my best friend though. We have this bond I can't explain. We didn't get together until after he was released. He needed a place to stay and… It just happened…. But we're done. I do love him and I always will but I couldn't go on like that anymore. I moved out right before this trip."

Emily stared down at her hands, "That is so sad."

Naomi wasn't exactly sure what she was referring to. "Nothing is ever perfect, you know?"

"I thought it could be." Her gaze turned to Naomi, "I wanted the perfect girlfriend, the perfect marriage, the perfect everything."

"What changed?"

"Me. I don't know who I am anymore. I thought… I don't know." She turned towards the open balcony, observing the twinkling lights just outside. "Coming here was the first thing I've ever done for me. Ever. As a twin, I've never not been part of a pair. I'm always thinking of someone else- of my actions and their reactions- and I just... My first few days felt so weird. I got to choose where I wanted to go, did what I wanted to do, I ordered what I wanted to eat… it was all pretty great until I saw you."

"What?" Surprised, Naomi reached over hand touched her shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers up and down that spine and feel all that skin's softness again. "Emily?"

"This." The redhead's penetrating eyes connected with hers. She grabbed Naomi's right hand and kissed the top of it. "This excitement, this sense of discovery… You. You made me realize that I do want someone. This wasn't a fluke, Naomi. I can't have been. It feels so right."

Naomi sat back in disbelief, her left shoulder hitting the headboard with a loud thump. "You think we- that I- Em, we've had about three conversations our entire lives. We hardly know each other."

Emily didn't let go of her hand. "If I could spend every day for the rest of my life learning something new about you, I'd be ok with that."

"Emily…"

"I- I can't marry Cora. I have to tell them." She saw Naomi's double take and asked, "What?"

"You mean, tell _her_."

"Shit. That's what I meant. Christ. I am a fucking fuck, aren't I?"

Naomi couldn't bear to see her cry. "Hey, no." she reached for her face and kissed the tears on her cheek. "It'll be fine."

"How can you say that? This has been the best night of my life and in a few hours you'll fuck off to who knows where and never think about me again."

Naomi kissed her, soon feeling every molecule of oxygen in her body dissipate. Emily became her lifeline. "Of course I'll think of you. Emily…" she caressed her jawline with her thumbs, delicately. "You're all I'll think about."

Emily leaned forward and placed her ear against Naomi's strongly beating heart. It was so loud, beating so strong. She wrapped her arms around her, pulled her close. "How can you say that with such conviction? We hardly know each other, right?"

She lovingly held her up to look at her and kissed those kissable lips again. "When I'm with you I feel like a better person. I feel happier… I'll never forget this. Or, you."

Emily wants to say something cheesy like _you've changed me, too _but doesn't. She just holds Naomi closer, rests her head against her chest again. "Can't we just sit like this? For a bit?"

"Yeah. We can. For a bit."


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes at the end of the chapter.

5

Emily wasn't quite sure what woke her up. She was dreaming, having a properly lovely dream- one where she and Naomi were sitting close together on a tiny, ratty divan in a small but comfortable backyard. It looked like a lazy Sunday afternoon with Emily's legs resting over Naomi's as they read and drank tea. Truth be told, Naomi was reading 'The Observer' while Emily kept sneaking glances over the rim of her mug. _Does Naomi even wear glasses in real life?_ She blushed, more to do with naughty thoughts about prim and proper solicitors that were minxes in bed than the imaginary hot sun warming her face.

A sharp "Buggering shit!" and a rustling of clothes brought her to the present. Her sleepy eyes opened, needing a few seconds to get used to the sunlight currently blinding her. Once she could focus, she watched silently as Naomi squinted at her index finger and brought it to her mouth. It was obvious she was in pain as she sucked on it.

The redhead sat up on the now ostensibly cold bed, "Twice?" Her voice was thicker than normal, a usual occurrence in the mornings. The half dressed woman in her room squealed in fright and then looked her way, eyes wide. "You're gonna do this to me twice?" Deflated by the other's silence, she laid back down on her pillow, crossing her arm over her eyes to hide the sun, Naomi, everything.

It took a few seconds but Naomi finally realized how her current position must have looked to the redhead. "No, Emily. I wasn't…" She carefully zipped her skirt, this time making sure not to catch her finger on the metal again. She walked over to the bed and gently touched the arm covering those round eyes she could stare at forever. "Em." The girl simply grunted and shuffled a bit but didn't look at her. "Ems?" Naomi pressed again. She sat down on the edge of the bed, crowding her on purpose and hid a smile when Emily merely pushed back. Oddly liking the redheads' stubborn streak, she took hold of her arms and held them on either side of Emily's cute face. Emily, childishly, had shut her eyes and turned her head away, forehead creased.

"Poor baby." Naomi, close enough to kiss her neck and face, leaned over and kissed her jaw, she stopped herself from nibbling the flesh like she'd done so many times the night before. "Did you not get enough sleep? Is this why you're cranky?" She could sense the redhead was about to retort and almost laughed out loud when all she did was huff and shuffle further into her body almost pushing her off the edge of the bed. It truly was one of the cutest things she'd seen a very long time.

Naomi dipped her head again and kissed her cheek. She could see the redhead was losing the battle to stay silent, to not look at her. "Emily, please."

Perhaps it was the way she said it, so sadly, that finally made Emily look over at the blonde. The beautiful, blue eyed siren whose face was mere inches way from hers and was causing all kinds of tingles in every single organ in her body. Her pulse sped up. Those lips were so alluringly close, so plump and moist and ready. Nonetheless, she knew if she kissed her now that she would never stop – never ever - and their time together was slowly coming to an end. There was no point, was there?

Naomi sensed the shift and looked out the balcony, "It's…It's half six and I-" Naomi sat back, her hands instantly began to miss the softness of the redhead.

"You want some breakfast before you go?" Emily asked as she sat up once more. She sighed, running her hand though her hair- she was sure it was completely disheveled. "Or coffee? Do you like coffee? Tea? Danish! How about a danish? We could order in some brekkie." Emily's rambling made Naomi smile and that made Emily's heart ache. She would miss that- that just for her smile. "I'm sure the bloody pervert wouldn't mind one last glance at your gorgeous face."

Naomi shook her head and laughed lightly. "You're mad. I've no make-up and my hair-" She tried hard to not stare at the glorious view of Emily's tits in front of her, kept telling herself to look at Emily's eyes, Emily's nose, lips, anything but the tempting torso. She tried pulling back that one piece of her blonde hair not long enough to reach around her ear. It kept getting in her eyes. "I look a mess."

Emily reached for her hand, gently touching the same strand and moving to catch Naomi's fingers. She cupped her right cheek with her free hand. "Nao-" A quick knock on the door and a unquestionably female voice from the other end interrupted. Emily eyed her curiously. "You ordered breakfast?"

Naomi nodded shyly. "It's… Well, we should eat. I mean, my flight..." she nervously stood up and watched as Emily rose next to her, wrapping the bed sheet around her body like a toga.

Emily smiled just before kissing the blonde. "Be right back."

Naomi watched the redhead go into the bathroom and shook her head, her mind whirling. She didn't want to go. Not yet. She wanted to rip the sheets covering Emily's small frame and eat off her body. She'd tried a lot in her life, sex not being something to be embarrassed about in her household. It was to be fun and adrenaline-charged but food play had never come into being. For all of James' sexual boasting he'd ended up being warm and tender and, as her mother would say, a 'vanilla' lover.

As she opened the door she couldn't help but snicker at the thought of this night's conversation with Gina. Her mum was a different sort of bird, a friend most of the time but a parent when truly needed. It had taken Naomi years to stand being in the same room as her mum after her dad left. Taken her a few more to like her and a few more after that to love her and cherish her like she did now. She just knew what embarrassing questions Gina would be asking about Emily: is it true about redheads in bed? How many times did she climax? Did she learn anything new?

She rummaged in her purse to pay for breakfast with some of her leftover Euros. Seeing that the server's eyes were elsewhere Naomi turned to see what had captured her attention. Emily had since walked into the room, topless, and wearing a pair of colorful knickers. After watching Emily shimmy into her tight shorts, the blonde took a deep breath. She'd noticed a love bite right under her left hip that stood out brightly in comparison to the pale white flesh of that luscious arse. Her mind flashed to the moment right before her lips had kissed that area and then bit into it, felt herself grow wet again. Naomi looked away, loudly clearing her throat to get the attendant's attention, "Morning. Ten Euros should cover it, right?"

"Sí, señora," the woman's cheeks blushed heavily at having been caught staring.

Naomi thanked the server and awkwardly grabbed the tray as she and the woman exchanged the notes. Waiting until the door was closed Naomi whispered, "For fucks sakes, Em, I think you broke her."

Emily laughed as she quickly threw an oversized shirt on. "Right, miss perve. I saw you looking at my bum too."

Naomi bit her lip, hadn't really meant to but knowing exactly what was underneath that fabric was tempting. The shape of her breasts, the taut tummy, the taste of her. It had to fucking stop, now. "Come on. Let's eat outside now that you are satisfactorily dressed to be seen in public."

"Says the girl that grew up in a commune where clothing was optional." Emily simply followed.

* * *

><p>Naomi raised an eyebrow as she watched Emily drizzle some honey onto the plain yoghurt. Her eyes quickly scanned the tray full of Catalan eats, seeing which one she felt like having. She wasn't a sweets kinda morning person. She liked her salty eggs, buttery toast, coffee black. She grinned when she saw a good sprinkling of roasted hazel nuts had been laid out in a smiley face over Emily's endearingly looking yoghurt.<p>

She grasped a short handle butter spreader and smeared some Nutella over one of the bread rolls. Without meaning to, she spread a far too much and her index finger ended up collecting the overflow. Just as she was about to clean it off on her napkin she noticed Emily staring at her hand, wide eyed. In a playful mood, the blonde brought up her hand and, just as she was about to lick the Nutella off her finger, she extended her arm and offered it to the girl sitting across from her.

Naomi was pretty sure the redhead would have drooled had she not been swallowing the carefully fashioned yoghurt at that moment. Emily blinked before opening her mouth, her tongue slowly peeking out. Just as she was about to get a taste of the hazelnut spread, Naomi speedily dabbed it on her nose.

"You fucking git!"Emily giggled.

The redheads laugh was catching. Smiling, Naomi leaned over the table, "Come here," she commanded.

Emily eyed her warily before moving forward. A quick lick and gentle nip left her breathless. She grabbed Naomi by the back of the neck, pulled her towards her, and kissed her lips for all she was worth. Not wanting to ever stop. The soft moan that erupted from Naomi made the redhead pull her in even closer. She tasted like freshly squeezed orange juice. Delicious.

The blonde didn't care that they were out in the open, on the balcony, easily accessible to prying eyes. Naomi's left hand went straight under to Emily's shirt to her superb tits, glad that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, Jesus." Emily groaned and pushed her body into Naomi's amorous hands.

A loud crash of various eating utensils and a bowl broke the sexually charged moment. "Dammit, fuck!" Naomi pulled away, her right hand jellied with marmalade and butter. "Fucking fig jam." Emily couldn't help but laugh out loud at the scowl on the blonde's face as she wiped the offending food off with her napkin. Naomi rolled her eyes before sighing, "I should wash this off. Won't be a tic."

Emily silently reached out and grabbed her before the blonde could leave. She pulled her down and kissed her softly. "I want to lick your fingers and then have you inside me," she muttered against her.

Naomi struggled to breath and could hardly stand, she nearly swooned at that statement. "Christ in crutches, Emily, you're making me wet all over again."

Emily looked into her eyes and smirked, "That's the whole point, darling."

"If I - We… eh…." Naomi wanted to. She really did. She wanted to take Emily on that table, onlookers be dammed. But… she couldn't. She knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. She wouldn't be satisfied with one last magnificent fuck out in the balcony of this three star hotel. No. She couldn't. Wouldn't. Emily deserved better.

"Maybe next time, yeah?" Emily said as she delicately let go of Naomi's hand. She knew what Naomi was thinking. Didn't know how but she just knew. Maybe it was a twin thing where you paid a lot more attention to the other person than non-twins did. The eyes, the mouth, the way they moved.

By the time the blonde sat back down Emily was on to another delicious treat. "Mmmn. This _pain_ _au_ _chocolat_ reminds me of a little bakery near my flat. Maybe you've heard of it? It's called-" Naomi touched her knee and softly shook her head. "What? Really? Too tempting to know where I live?"

Naomi puffed, fed her a strawberry instead of responding. Emily licked the strawberry juice lingering around her mouth and as the blonde looked at Emily's lips she didn't realize she was licking her own. Catching Emily's twinkling eyes she shyly smiled that lopsided smile of hers "You're very stalkable."

She thought back to that morning. How she woke up with Emily's hand snuggled in between her breast as if she were holding on to her heart, her face tucked under her chin, warm breath tickling her neck. She relished the short stretch of time she spent watching her sleep, eyes raking over her shoulder, her hand, her bare skin that re-awoke her blatant desire for this woman. That was when she recognized she had to get up and go. The little noises of protestation coming from the sleeping redhead as she gently removed herself from underneath her made it harder than she ever thought it could be.

Emily recognized Naomi mind was whiling again. She could see it. "Say something." When Naomi's eyes connected with hers she felt it all the way own to her bones.

Keeping it light, Naomi replied, "I'm all about experiments, me."

The answer was so unexpected Emily accidentally snorted as she laughed a hard belly laugh, her hands quickly cupping her mouth and nose in embarrassment. After watching Naomi bite her lip and wink at her the laughter started all over again. The blonde's staccato giggle joined in.

Seriously short of breath after about a minute of laughter, Emily waved her hand in protest and let her companion know her belly was hurting. She needed to catch a lungful of air. But, after a few seconds of watching her recover, Naomi reached over the table and zealously kissed her once more. Then, she affectionately put her forehead on Emily's and stared into her brown eyes. In all seriousness she spoke, "Em?"

"Please, don't. Ok?" Emily responded, heartbroken. Tears were welling in her eyes. Her hands trembled as she cupped the blonde's face.

"I… just wanted to tell you… You're rather fucking wonderful." It was no more than a whisper but sounded so loud in Naomi's head. Emily sadly smiled and very subtly glanced down at her lips but Naomi noticed it. Naomi noted every little thing she did. "I… I've got to go. I'm sorry. I truly am." Her voice sounded so foreign to her, so deep and aching. Her eyes were also beginning to tear and she needed to get out of there before she said something she would forever regret. Fate indeed.

Emily slowly nodded and watched as Naomi finished getting ready. Watched her sit on the bed as she put on her heels, watched her mouthwateringly bend over the couch to pick up her purse, watched her look at the rumpled sheets on the bed and take a deep breath as her eyes closed. It was only when she'd put on her coat and was about to open the door that Emily finally woke up from the stupor she was in.

"Naomi, wait!" she yelled as he jumped off the chair and ran towards the startled blonde. She approached and kisses her against the door, soft and sweet. "_The people who make us happy are never the people you expect. So when you find someone you've got to cherish it." _She wrapped her arms around the taller woman and held her close. "I will see you again."

Naomi smiled into her shoulder and kissed her collarbone one last time, closing her eyes as she breathed in Emily's unique scent. "I do not doubt it."

….

….

….

….

Epilogue next…

My sincerest apologies for the delay of this update. If I were to tell you what has happened in the last 6 months you would think I'm an outrageous fanfic writer & that the plot has run away from me. Besides the fact work has been incredibly busy, I was diagnosed with skin cancer and even my doctor was all 'you are too young to have this.' Duh! I grew up in the tropics yet never really tanned. I was at the beach a lot but I was careful. However, I did start tanning two year ago at a salon since I have no patience to lay out in the heat and thought to myself '10 minutes every other week wont matter' well, it does. Now I've got a gnarly scar from the surgery and the type of cancer I had has a 50 % chance of recurring. I'm not going to preach about indoor tanning but please use sunblock, a lot, re-apply frequently. Stay safe and peace out 'til the short epilogue.


End file.
